This is a proposal to study the consequences of parental reproductive behavior and family organization for the development and goals of their adolescent children. The data base includes six interviews with a sample of women over an 18 year period (1962-1980) and a 1980 interview with an 18 year old child in each of these families. Four main areas of research include: 1) Family and Occupational Roles. We will analyze the attitudes of young people about the allocation of roles between men and women, how sex role attitudes are translated into occupational and family plans, and the extent to which these attitudes and plans reflect parental reproductive patterns, sex role attitudes, and household organization. 2) Attitudes about Marriage, Divorce, and Childbearing. We will investigate how several aspects of the parental family -- marital experience, attitudes about marriage and divorce, perceptions of the optimal marriage age and family size for children, reproductive behavior, and sex roles -- affect adolescent plans and attitudes toward marriage, divorce, and childbearing. 3) Socioeconomic Achievement and Aspirations. We will examine the way academic attainment and aspirations of young people are influenced by the family's economic status, their aspirations for young children, the mother's labor force experience, and parental reproductive experience, with special attention given to the rarely studied aspiration and attainment processes of women. A final analysis concerns the extent to which the economic achievement of parents affect the consumption aspirations and fertility expectations of young people. 4) Teenage Sexuality. This study will investigate the determinants of premarital sex attitudes and behavior. The determinants considered will include parental experience and attitudes, parent-child relationships, attitudes of peer groups, and the aspirations and plans of the young people themselves.